People enjoy eating quality food that is prepared by good restaurants. Nevertheless, sometimes people may not want to go to a restaurant, but instead may prefer to have food delivered to them. To meet this demand, a courier may deliver food prepared by a restaurant to a customer at a delivery location. For example, a service may enable customers to order food items from any of a variety of restaurants, and may arrange for couriers to deliver the food items from the restaurants to the customers. Typically, there may be additional expenses associated with having the food items delivered to the customer, such as for compensating the courier for delivery of the food items. Consequently, customers may prefer to minimize the additional expenses associated with having the food items delivered to them.